Ne t'en va pas
by Cokorico
Summary: OS. Dans ce couloir aussi froid qu'elle, Bella adresse cette prière à son père. Une song-fic toute simple.


**NE T'EN VA PAS**

- Résidence Cullen.

- Bonsoir, pourrais-je parler à Madame Isabella Cullen, s'il vous plait.

- Oui, bien sûr.

De l'étage où je suis en train de lire « La Dame aux Camélias », j'ai entendu Emmet répondre au téléphone. Je descends pour récupérer le combiné.

- Allo, oui.

- Madame Cullen ?

- Oui c'est moi-même.

- Bonsoir madame. Jennifer Stanley, de l'hôpital de Forks. Je vous contacte car votre père, Charlie Swan, vient d'être intégré en soins intensifs.

* * *

**Ne t'en va pas!  
J'me suis pas préparée du tout à t'regarder  
Plonger à pieds joints dans ce trou creusé pour toi,  
Et au-d'ssus duquel un curé te survivra  
En prônant des absurdités.**

Il est une heure du matin passée, et je suis là, debout à te regarder, cloué dans ce lit. Au téléphone on m'a dit que je ferai bien de me préparer au pire, et d'envisager les formalités. Je le sais que cela devait arriver, mais… C'est trop dur. Je ne veux pas avoir à vivre ça, à envisager de faire ces démarches, prévenir le pasteur, le service de funérailles. Ce serait au dessus de mes forces. Cela voudrait dire que c'est fini.

**Je hais déjà celui qui aurait maquillé  
D'un teint trop mat ton doux visage inanimé.  
Ne t'en va guère !  
Je n'connais même pas les fleurs que tu préfères  
Pour te les j'ter par dessus cœur.**

Tu es paisible dans ce lit d'hôpital, jamais ton visage ne m'aura paru si calme, si reposé. Tu ressembles presque à ces gisants que j'ai pu voir en Europe, tout aussi pâle. Presque aussi pâle que moi, qui ai un teint cadavérique. J'ai posé sur ta table de chevet un dessin de frésia et de lys, puisqu'on n'a pas le droit d'amener de fleur ici : le lys c'est Renesmée, le frésia c'est moi. En plus, j'ignore si tu aimes les fleurs, et si oui lesquelles ?

**Ne t'en va pas, te confiner aux oubliettes ! **

**Je n'suis pas prête à te coiffer de cette croix **

**Où l'on aurait gravé ton nom avec des dates  
Que l'on plant'rait comme un vulgaire plant d' tomates.**

Je pourrais vivre mille ans, mais je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un simple souvenir lointain dans un coin de ma tête. Je ne veux pas me retrouver face à cette réalité froide où la seule trace de toi serait une simple pierre tombale. Même ma peau n'est pas aussi glacée que ça !

**Ne t'en va pas nourrir ce grand champ de squelettes.****  
Ne t'en va pas, ne fais pas çà, ce s'rait trop bête !  
Vas-y, respire, n'écoute pas ces maudits docteurs  
Qui traitent ton cœur comme un fossile, comme un souv'nir.**

Je m'empare du dossier laissé par les médecins : un accident cardiaque. Ton cœur serait en mauvais état. Ils ont tenté l'opération mais cela n'aurait retardé que de quelques jours l'inévitable. Il ne serait plus assez fort pour continuer sa fonction vitale. Quand je pense que le mien, dans la fleur de l'âge est figé pour l'éternité. J'échangerai volontiers le tien contre le mien, pour que tu restes auprès de moi, de nous.

**Ne t'en va pas ! Ça f'rait trop d' monde à consoler.  
Tant pis pour toi, t'avais qu'à pas tant nous aimer.**

Que ferait Forks sans toi ? Je suis sûre que tout le monde sera perdu, après plus de cinquante ans passés à leur service. Tu ne le montrais pas mais cette ville, tu l'as aimé, et sans vraiment le savoir, tout le monde te le rend. Jamais je n'ai entendu qui que ce soit dire un seul mot contre toi, alors que toutes les petites villes sont propices aux ragots, commérages et dénigrements.

**J' t'achèterai pas de jolie boîte en bois verni.  
Reviens chez toi, dans ta maison et dans ton lit.**

Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas que la dernière image que j'ai de toi soit ici. Je refuse de te voir dans cette putain de caisse de bois que tout le monde te promets. Je veux encore te voir assis devant ta télévision à siroter ta bière, tout en pestant contre les Mariners qui sont trop cons d'avoir laissé gagner n'importe quelle autre équipe.

**Dis-moi quel ange, dis-moi quelle volonté divine  
Voudraient qu' tu manges des pissenlits par la racine ?**

**Ça doit déjà être bourré d'âmes au firmament  
Et t'as pas l' droit d'abandonner femme et enfants.**

Je sais que Dieu ou qui que ce soit d'autre là haut, dans sa grande sagesse, fait que les enfants voient mourir leurs parents, mais je hais cette réalité. D'autres sont partis avant toi, Renée et Billy, mais toi, je ne veux pas. Tu ne peux pas laisser Sue perdre une seconde fois son mari. Penses à Renesmée, aux enfants de Seth et Elya, à Leah que tu as protégée alors qu'elle ne pourra jamais s'imprégner, que tu as aimé comme ta fille quand moi je n'évoluais plus. Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

**Vas-y, bats-toi !  
T'es un vrai lion, sors-nous tes griffes !  
Ne t'endors pas à l'étage des soins intensifs.**

Tu as été capable d'affronter ma réalité, mon nouveau monde qui dépassait ton entendement. Tu es finalement le plus solide de nous tous, le vrai roc de ma vie, celui qui malgré les tempêtes n'a jamais bougé. Alors tu dois être capable de surmonter ça, de te battre contre cette morbide réalité, d'être plus fort que tous ces putains de médecins, et tant pis pour Carlisle qui m'a dit que c'était ainsi que la vie devait s'écouler. Et puis, toi, tu ne pas partir ici, non ! Faudrait que ce soit sur ta chaise au bord de la rivière, ta canne à pêche en main. L'hôpital, ce n'est pas toi, toi c'est dehors, dans cette nature verte que tu adores, pas le service des soins intensifs.

**C'est pas ton heure, et ça n'est pas demain la veille  
Que ton grand cœur aura à c' point besoin d' sommeil.**

Je suis sûre que ton cœur pourrait encore tenir le coup. Parce que malgré les différentes épreuves que tu as traversé, il a encore cette capacité à aimer si discrète et si peu expansive. Mais tu as accepté Edward, même après ce qu'il m'avait fait, tu as accepté l'ensemble des Cullen, sans plus regarder leur différence. Tu adores tes petits enfants, Renesmée en tête, en laquelle tu vois ces yeux si semblable aux tiens. Ton cœur peut encore aimer, c'est injuste alors qu'elle va bientôt t'offrir cet arrière petit fils que tu adoreras. À qui tu apprendras à pêcher, qui aimeras le baseball autant que toi.

**Ne t'en va pas !  
J'vais t'en payer des grands voyages  
Où tu voudras, au Grand Canyon ou à la plage,  
Mais pas là-bas, où l' monde débarque sans bagages.  
Je sais qu' t'es pas encore rendu au bout d' ton âge.**

Il te reste tellement de choses à faire. Tu rêvais de voir Florence et nous t'y avons emmené. Dès que nous avons pu, tu as voyagé avec nous. Toi qui n'avais jamais quitté Forks. Mais je sûre que tu as encore d'autres rêves, d'autres destinations inavouables. Je suis même prête à accepter qu'Alice fasse mes valises. Juste pour en avoir des tonnes, parce que si tu pars maintenant, tu n'en aura pas besoin. Partir avec des bagages, ce n'est pas définitif.

**C'est pas fatal simplement parce que c'est critique.**

**Je sais qu' t'as mal, je suis peut-être égocentrique,  
Mais j' te l'demande parce que je l' sais  
Qu' j' m'en r'mettrais pas.**

J'ai été égoïste une fois dans ma vie, ce fut pour ma transformation. Je veux l'être une nouvelle fois. J'ignore si tu souffres ou pas, j'ai refusé qu'Edward m'accompagne donc je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu ressens. Je te veux toujours avec moi, à mes côtés, à voir ta descendance grandir et s'agrandir. Mais surtout parce que je crains le vide qui suivra ton départ, et que personne ne pourra combler. Carlisle n'est pas mon père, il est mon beau-père, je n'en ai qu'un et ce sera toujours le cas, je n'en veux pas d'autres. Comme Esmée ne sera jamais ma mère. Mais la différence, c'est que Renée n'a pas jamais pu me voir depuis ma transformation, je n'étais pas là pour elle quand elle est partie.

**Ne t'en va pas !  
J'me sens pas encore assez grande,  
Pas assez forte pour te laisser aller cogner  
À la vieille porte d'une gourmande éternité.**

J'ai encore besoin de toi, besoin de mon père. Tu as encore des choses à m'apprendre, même si je ne suis plus une enfant. Je serai éternellement une petite fille, ta petite fille. Celle qui râlait quand tu faisais brûler le dîner, ou qui pestais parce qu'elle devait aller à Forks pour les vacances. Celle qui adorait restée à côté de toi, enroulée dans une couverture, le feu dans la cheminée au milieu de juillet, à manger une pizza et à regarder « The Longest Day », « The Bridge on the River Kwai » ou tout autre film militaire dont tu raffolais. Et cette petite fille refuse que tu ailles dans cette éternité qui ne lui est pas accessible, celle qu'elle n'aura jamais. Je n'ai pas fini de grandir, je n'aurai jamais et tu es le seul qui puisse le voir.

**Reviens chez toi, et laisse le ciel te mériter.**

Là haut, ils ignorent quel homme exceptionnel tu es. Nous ne te méritons pas, moi encore moins, mais au dessus en ignorant ma prière, ne sont même pas digne de toi…

Ne t'en vas pas.

* * *

_Pdv Edward_

Hier, nous avons enterré Charlie dans la réserve Quileute. Pour ne pas voir notre non évolution, Alice nous avaient tous les trois maquillés avec Renesmée. De plus Bella portait une mantille noire et moi un chapeau pour masquer un peu plus notre jeunesse.

Debout devant le trou béant, elle a jeté un frésia, serrant ma main de toutes ses forces.

La seule chose qui l'ait consolé, c'est qu'elle a réussi à faire transférer son père chez lui par l'intermédiaire de Seth, où il s'est éteint doucement, entouré par l'ensemble de sa famille. Il avait pu reprendre conscience quelques instants et avait largement sourit en voyant Renesmée, Sue et ma femme lui tenant fermement mains et bras. Il avait touché le ventre bien rond de ma fille, et elle lui a annoncé que ce garçon s'appellerait Charlie. Le sourire sur son visage s'est figé tel quel, il repose souriant dans la terre de La Push.

Bella ressent un énorme trou dans sa poitrine, Jasper me l'a confirmé. Son père sera toujours son père et je sais que cette cicatrice sera toujours présente pour elle, mais la douleur s'atténuera avec le temps. Et puis l'avenir est là aussi, dans le ventre de notre fille. Notre nouveau Charlie !

* * *

_La chanson « Ne t'en vas pas » est de Linda Lemay. _

_Le lien est le suivant, en enlevant les espaces bien sûr !_

_http:/ / www . youtube . com/ watch?v=ik41fPgHTxg_

_Elle me prend aux trippes à chaque fois que je l'écoute. C'est ce matin, que j'ai pensé à en faire une petite histoire avec Bella. Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. _

_Pour ceux qui suivent « Gira Come Gir'il Mondo », je vous dis à samedi._

_Cokorico émue_

_« Mon enfance a pâli déjà, ce sont des gestes d'autrefois, sur des livres et sur des photos, tu es parti tellement trop tôt. » Ton Absence. Y.D_


End file.
